Love is in the Air! Or is it?
by sunchaser116589
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Yep. Bella wakes up, but, of course, doesn't realize what day it is. If you're nice, and review a ton, I'll add better chapters to it later today. Saftey rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A//N: This is a Valentine's Day thing. I'm not sure if it's any good or not but hopefully you think it's ok.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella…, Bella…, wake up now._

With a groan, Bella stirred and flopped over onto her other side. To her surprise, her movement was stopped as she ran into a wall.

She cracked open one eye, and found herself staring at something black. Specifically, a shirt. She looked up and met twinkling golden eyes.

"Good morning, Edward." Bella said, her voice a bit dry from sleep.

A quiet chuckle reached her ears after she closed her eye again.

"Good morning to you Bella." He replied. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Er, Wednesday?"

Edward snorted. "Yes, it is Wednesday, but that's not what I meant. It's February 14 today."

"Cool, thanks for telling me." She replied as she tried to block out the sunlight with her hand.

The vampire reached over and jerked the curtains closed.

"It's also known as Valentine's Day."

"That's nice Edward." She murmured sleepily. After a second though… "Wait! It's Valentine's Day?!"

"Yes." He replied patiently.

"I hate Valentine's Day." She growled.

He blinked. "Why would you hate it?"

"Because. I just do. Everyone makes such a fuss out of a stupid holiday. It's not even big enough for us to get out of school."

"No, but the snow storm last night made sure that we were stuck at home all day." He said with a smile.

This got a bigger response. "Is Charlie home? Is he okay?" she called as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, Charlie is fine. He called last night, just after you went to bed, to say that he stayed out with Billy after their fishing trip, and that he'd be out all day ice fishing."

"Ice fishing, huh? So we've got the whole day to ourselves?" Bella asked, smiling now also.

"Of course. But you have to come over later. Alice is busy setting up the house."

"What? Why? It's not my birthday or anything… Oh. Valentine's Day. Right. Is there any chance that I could just stay here? I mean, hearts and mushy junk aren't really my thing right now." She asked.

A mischievous glint came into his eyes.

"Is that so? You are immune to 'hearts and mushy junk?" Edwards sat up and gently lifted Bella up too. He placed her carefully on his lap.

"Now," he said. He placed one hand against her cheek, and the other one traced circles on the back of her hand. "What were you saying?"

"Um… I … I don't like… Valentine's Day." She replied, trying not to look in his eyes, because if she did, she would lose and do whatever he wanted.

He leaned a bit closer and started outlining her face; the pretty eyes, high cheekbones….

"Hm…" was all he said.

"Valentine's Day, is, um…. I don't lik-… um…" she stuttered.

The vampire leaned over more and kissed her cheek. Her heartbeat got even faster, and her face grew redder by the second. She could smell him from this distance. Finally, she looked into his warm, golden eyes, and knew she had lost.

"Fine Edward. I'll go to your house for Valentine's Day later." She sighed, before she tore herself away from his gaze.

"Human minute first, though."

Edward reluctantly released her, and she got stiffly up, grabbing her bag and walking to the bathroom. He heard the _clunk _ as she stubbed her toe not watching where she was going. Her muttered growl assured him that it wasn't bad enough for him to go over.

He smiled to himself, wondering how he got to be so lucky, to have such a beautiful girl like Bella for Valentine's Day.

((A//N: Yes, I'm aware that this was kinda whimpy, but I forgot I wrote it, and I just realized it was Valentine's Day today, so I'm posting it. And no one can stop me! Well, obviously, cause you're reading this…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: Ok, I decided to add a second chapter, and if people want me to continue, even though it won't be Valentine's day anymore, I'll continue it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Her muttered growl assured him that it wasn't bad enough for him to go over._

_He smiled to himself, wondering how he got to be so lucky, to have such a beautiful girl like Bella for Valentine's Day._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put on her clothes; a plain red t-shirt with a collar, and a pair of dark blue flare jeans.

Being careful not to trip, she walked carefully back to her room, where her angel was waiting.

The only problem was, that he wasn't there.

"Edward?" she called, wondering if he had left.

"Down here, in the kitchen Bella!" he called.

Her heart beat accelerated a bit, and she hopped down the stairs two at a time, successfully managing not to badly injure herself.

As she stepped into the kitchen, she realized Edward was trying to make breakfast for her.

He had already laid out a heart shaped pancake, with red strawberry syrup drizzled on top. Finished, he set out a clear glass with red liquid in it before her.

"I'm hoping that's fruit juice." She said with a grin as she sat down and let him push her in.

He frowned, but quickly hid it when he saw she was just joking.

"Come on and eat, we've got things to do today." He said.

Bella groaned. "Like what? Clean up the house, or buy a car?"

The vampire blinked. "If you want a new car, we can-"

"No!" Bella interrupted," I'm perfectly happy with my truck, thank you very much."

"How would you like to go to the meadow today?" Edward asked, after he had finished rolling his eyes.

"I'd love to go!" she cried. Blushing slightly, she waited for him to tell her when they'd be going.

"We'll leave when you're done eating. And we can bring some food with us so you don't have to miss lunch."

A trip to the meadows, and she got to stay there most of the day?! This was going to be awesome!

Quickly, she stabbed the heart and finished it in about thirty seconds. For a little while, Edward seemed quite sure she would choke.

She rushed upstairs to brush her teeth, before rushing back down to hop in to Volvo. Unfortunely, she seemed to have rushed too much. Her foot caught at the top of the stairs, and as she fell, she closed her eyes and waited for the hard landing and pain. Instead, all she felt was a hard landing. She opened her eyes, surprised to find herself in Edward's arms.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"How on earth did you survive without me all those years?" he asked her ask he rested his chin on top of her head.

She just smiled, having no adequate response.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((A//N: Ugh, I'm sorry to cut off the chapter here, but I'm tired and I need to sleep. My eyes are half closed right now. It makes it kinda hard to type lol. I promise to add more, if you really want me to.))


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Since my attempt to steal Stephenie Meyer's work, didn't, er, work, she still owns Twilight, New Moon, ect.**

**A//N: Hi friends!!! I've no idea what I'm going to write, so, I'm hoping an idea will come and junk. This chapter should have lots of fluff and Edward/Bella time. Yep. Ugh, I've probably got the flu. That would suck. Or maybe it's the just spicey nacho soup and chocolate/ice cream pie thing put together that did it. I don't know. Better not eat any more bran muffins… Too much info, sorry, On with the next part of the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_He leaned forward and kissed her forehead._

"_How on earth did you survive without me all those years?" he asked her ask he rested his chin on top of her head._

_She just smiled, having no adequate response._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Edward sat in the kitchen chair while Bella washed her dishes, and ran upstairs to get a sweat shirt.

A few minutes later, she was back down carrying a zip up blue sweat shirt that remarkably was the same color of her jeans.

He silently got up and then walked with her to the door.

They got into his Volvo, just so that Edward could drive in a car that went over 60mph.

Edward kept his eyes on the road, most of the time, but he could often feel Bella's eyes flickering to him. If he happened to look over and catch her, she would just smile, and a warm light would come to her eyes.

A little while later, Edward slowed his car and pulled off next to the quiet rode.

He opened the door, and was on Bella's side before the human had even finished unbuckling.

"Thanks" she said as she got out.

He nodded and turned towards the woods.

"Ok, get on now."

She just looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"You're going to hop on Bella, because I'd rather not spend five hours hiking through the woods."

Bella paled slightly.

"You know, I don't think it's a good idea to run to the meadow. After all, you might run into a tree, or trip, or…" she fell silent.

Edward rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her.

"Get on Bella."

"I'd really rather not."

He reached out and put a hand to her cheek. Pulling her gently closer, he kissed her cheek and kept his head by hers.

"Get on Bella." He repeated.

She hesitated for a second, but her brain had stopped working. Mechanically, she nodded.

He smiled and threw her easily over his back.

She bit back a yelp and clamped her arms and legs tightly around him. Hi smile grew bigger when he actually felt her rapid heart beat.

He took off running, just a blur to any onlooker.

They got to the meadow a few minutes later, stopping just outside.

He let Bella down, and she walked forward.

It was just like she remembered, with all the beautiful trees and flowers. She looked around, searching for what was easily the most beautiful thing in the meadow. But Edward wasn't there.

"Edward?" Bella called uneasily.

He appeared in the center of the clearing, his white shirt unbuttoned, lying on his back.

"Over here."

"I'm not that slow." She called as she jogged carefully over, not the slightest bit miffed.

Her response was her favorite crooked grin.

Her knees bent when she reached him, and she knelt right next to him. She admired his sparkling skin; how it glittered in the sunlight.

Slowly, she placed her hand gently on his own. She absently traced shapes on it, much like he often had done to her.

After a bit of this, Edward sat up, opening his eyes. Taking his free hand, he reached up and traced her face, around her eyes, the high cheekbones, full lips. He smiled slightly as she trembled a bit.

Leaning forward, he let his hand fall to the edge of her shoulder. He left a trail of kisses from her shoulder up to the corner of her mouth. He listened to a few seconds to her breathing, now coming in short bursts, before he decisively kissed her on the mouth. Now, he let their boundaries slip a bit, enough for Bella to shift closer and place her hands behind his neck. With a small sigh, he pulled back and looked at her, at her shining eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella, I love you." He said fervently.

Her answer was to lean forward and kiss him again.

When they pulled back again, a bit breathless, Edward let his head drop, and they sat for hours, listening to nothing, except for the silence of the forest, and Bella's heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Awww, cute. Lol, hope this chapter was fluffy enough. Though not too fluffy. Cause too fluffy is bad. Anyway, review!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: Ok, I only gave away the plot to one person, so yeah me. I'm updating twice in one day Oo So, almost done with this story. Just this chapter, and maybe two more.**

_When he stopped at the end of her drive way, Bella hopped out, ran to the house, and came back carrying her purse. Edward was surprised to see that she was getting into the driver's seat of her truck._

"_Where are you going Bella? I thought we were going to my house." He asked, a bit hurt._

_She smiled. "I have to pick up some film, and a few library books, for Charlie_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sighed, but nodded and went off to see how things were going at the Cullen house.

Meanwhile………………..

Bella drove to the local mall, which was actually like three small stores, and set about to quickly look for something for Edward. But, she realized pretty soon that she'd never find anything in the half hour she had before Edward become suspicious.

Distressed, she called Alice's cell phone.

"Hello?" Alice said.

"Hi Alice! Block your mind!"

"Um, alright. What do you need?" Alice asked surprised that Bella was calling and not on her way to the house yet.

"I kinda, sorta, forgot today was Valentine's Day, and so I tricked Edward into thinking I was picking up some stuff for Charlie, but I'm at the mall, and I can't find anything fast enough. Can you please come and help me?" she replied, and note of panic in her voice.

"Of course," she replied calmly," I can get out too without Edward being suspicious."

And then she hung up the phone.

Bella put the payphone back on it's hook and stood at the curb, waiting. Five minutes later, Alice pulled swiftly into a parking spot and ran over to her.

"Hi Bella, don't worry, I know _exactly _what to get him!" she called as she skipped into the store.

Bella followed, both slightly relieved, and nervous.

However, Alice was right, and the found the perfect present.

They both stared at it.

"Wow." Bella said. Alice just smiled.

Quickly, they got into their separate cars after Alice bought –ignoring Bella's protests-, and Bella stuffed it into her purse.

They arrived at the Cullen house, although Bella was about 15 minutes later than Alice in getting there.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, Alice had picked her up and ran past a stricken Edward.

"Hi Edward!"

"Hello Bella! Alice, come back with my Bella!" he replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Haha, best part is yet to come. Hey, that's from the fork story…))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: K, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: Ok, I had some help from my reviewers of Quality Time, and this one too. The one I remember most, (sorry if I forgot anyone's else's name, I truly don't mean to offend you.) is 1stepbehind29 **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_As soon as she stepped out of the car, Alice had picked her up and ran past a stricken Edward._

"_Hi Edward!"_

"_Hello Bella! Alice, come back with my Bella!" he replied._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice just giggled and towed a reluctant Bella into the depths of her room. She plopped her down in one of those hairdresser spinny chairs, faced away from the mirror.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie called from beside her, holding onto a hair brush.

"Hi." She replied shyly.

"Ok! Let's get started!" Alice called.

About 45 minutes later, her hair and makeup were done, and she was stuffed in a red dress and stilettos on.

"Ok, look in the mirror." Alice said, almost hopping up and down.

She turned, and her jaw dropped in shock.

There, facing her, was a beautifully pale girl, with a touch of lipstick. Her eyelashes her long and dark, and her eyes were sparkling. Her hair was down, but it had been curled at the ends.

The dress was red and black. (look in my profile for the picture. And if that doesn't work, go to go to images, type in red dress, go to the second page, it's on the left side, third row from the top, first pic on the third row. To get the bigger pic, click on it, then scroll down the page to reddressgothic, then click, and it shows up.) The sleeves were long, and flared at the ends. The body of the dress was a bit like a corset, and the neck dropped in a flat shape. The skirt flared out, black on the outside, red on the inside, with white and black trim. The shoes were hidden, unless she walked fast, and they were black stilettos.

"Alice… Rosalie…, thank you." Bella murmured once she was able to talk.

"Edward will fall over." Rosalie said with a grin.

They all turned quickly when loud knocking started on the door.

"Where's Bella?" Edward growled.

"Don't look in our heads! It's a surprise!" Alice shrieked.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Bella said.

"Fine." Came his gruff reply. And the vampires heard him stalk away back downstairs.

"Now," Rosalie asked,:" what did you get him? Alice said she had to help you find something."

"Yeah," she replied, blushing," I forgot it was Valentine's Day, so I ran to the mall, and I couldn't find anything, so Alice came and we found the perfect thing."

"Well, what is it?"

Alice smiled. "It's a watch, with a silver band. The face of it is topaz."

"Just like the color of Edward's eyes." Bella put in, still blushing.

Rosalie grinned. "And it has a gold and black stripe side by side on the band too."

"Because his eyes are sometimes black, or gold."

"I think he'll like it." Rosalie assented.

"Alright, can we go down now?" Bella asked, shifting impatiently.

"Sure, but give me the box with the watch so I can wrap it." Alice commanded. Bella dug it out of her purse and handed it over.

Rosalie walked her down the stairs, making sure she wouldn't twist anything before Edward even saw her.

"Edward, Bella's ready."

And Edward appeared at the foot of the stairs, a few feet from Bella.

They both stared at each other. Edward was wearing black pants, and a dark red shirt that perfectly matched the colors of Bella's dresses, planned by Alice.

Bella swayed for a second, forgetting to balance on her pointy shoes, and Edward snapped out of his daze in time to grab her elbow.

"You look… ravishing." Edward finally said.

And Bella was once again unable to speak.

"Come on Bella, time to dance." He said.

_That _woke her up.

"Just promise not to drop me, because I can't walk in these shoes."

"What, you think I'd drop you?"

"Of course not, because if you did, you'd have to explain to Charlie how I managed to break my ankle." She answered dryly.

Edward just chuckled and lifted her up , holding her gently so he could walk to the dance floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: No one bite me, I'm almost done. Just maybe 2-3 more chapters after this one. Review please!!!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Of course not, because if you did, you'd have to explain to Charlie how I managed to break my ankle." She answered dryly._

_Edward just chuckled and lifted her up , holding her gently so he could walk to the dance floor._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella rested her head against Edward's chest. They swayed silently to the quiet music, unaware that the rest of the family was watching with a happy smile.

"Present time!" Alice interrupted, swinging random bags behind her.

Edward sighed, but picked Bella up and walked to the couch before setting her in his lap.

Alice eagerly distributed the presents.

They all watched as everyone opened them.

Emmett got Rosalie a new, very expensive styling kit.

Jasper got Alice that new pair of point shoes she had been wanting.

Esme got Carlisle a few rare books she found buried in a pile in an antique store.

Then, it was Edward and Bella's turn.

"Here you go Bella." He said as he handed her the box.

He opened the paper for her, and she smiled.

Inside the box, lay a picture of Edward. He was standing next to a giant snow man, piles of snowballs up to his knees. He had no shirt, even though the temperature was probably below zero.

Alice grinned when she heard Bella's heart speed up as she looked at the picture.

"How did that get it there…" Edward murmured, confused.

Alice smirked, and he rolled his eyes, realizing she must have put it there.

"Anyway…" he held up the present he had gotten her. It was a beautiful rose-gold bracelet. The red tinted band held a row of small, glittering stones, topaz, black garnet, pure Rhodochrosite (A//N: **Rhodochrosite in it's pure form, is a blood-red stone.)**, and a dark brown tigers eye stone.

_It must have cost a fortune, _she thought to herself.

"Wow Edward, it's… beautiful!" she said breathlessly. She admired it for a few more seconds, then clipped it onto her wrist and admired it further. Quickly, she twisted and gave him a kiss. He was startled, but you could tell me didn't mind. As long as his Bella was happy, he didn't care.

"Now mine." She said firmly, shifting to see him as he opened it..

He tore the paper off, and opened the box.

A smile lit up his face as he saw the silver band, with the gold and black stripe, and topaz centered watch.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he looked up and met her eyes. They sparkled, and Bella started to lose herself in them. He leaned forward and gently kissed her, staying together longer than normally. When he finally pulled away with a sigh, they just gazed at each other, saying nothing, but understanding everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: That was short. Bad me, bad. So… Awww, fluff. Who doesn't like fluff? I do!!! I love fluff!!! Obviously. Anywho, yeah, REVIEW!!!!))**


	7. Please Read

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
